


It Comes For Us All

by Andromedas_Void



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: “The time has come,” he said, keeping his voice strong for them. He turned once more, taking another step closer to the Citadel doors when, what he could only call the worst sound he had ever heard, ripped through the courtyard.





	It Comes For Us All

**Author's Note:**

> Contains end game spoilers.
> 
> It's been two and a half years since I last wrote and this is how I start again.

“So, this is farewell,” Ignis said, voice soft.

Noctis looked between the three men in front of him, nodding. “Yeah, Here we are.”

Gladio shifted on his feet, straightening his body and raising his head. “It's all you.”

Noctis gave them another nod after a few seconds of hesitation, turning towards the steps. He heard a shuddering breath and a step forward before Prompto spoke.

“No turning back now,” he said, voice wavering. “Good luck.”

It was enough to make Noctis stop in his tracks. He took a deep breath and turned, facing them once more. “Prompto,” he started, making the younger man look up to him. “Gladio. Ignis.” He paused, breath hitching. “I leave it to you. Walk tall... my friends.” He could see Prompto's lip quiver, Ignis' head turn down just the slightest, Gladio tensing his shoulders.

Ignis was the first to speak. “Godspeed,” he said, clenching his hands into fists. “And take care.” Gladio placed his hand over his heart at the words, Ignis doing the same right after. The bowed their heads. “Majesty.”

Prompto followed suit shortly after, bowing deeper than the other two.

Daemons started to pull themselves from the courtyard ground when they straightened up, seeing Noctis place his fist over his heart.

“The time has come,” he said, keeping his voice strong for them. He turned once more, taking another step closer to the Citadel doors when, what he could only call the worst sound he had ever heard, ripped through the courtyard.

There was a blood curdling roar followed closely by the deafening sound of metal connecting with flesh and a heavy thud. Prompto and Gladio both screamed out Ignis' name.

Noctis turned to the scene, eyes wide. He felt like his heart stopped and his blood ran cold.

Ignis was leaning heavily against a large chunk of upturned concrete, head limp against his shoulder. There was blood on his face. So much blood. Noctis couldn't see his glasses or his daggers anywhere.

“I-” he started, trying to call out to Ignis. He saw Gladio rushing towards the other man. Noctis was frozen in place. 

Ignis couldn't be... he couldn't be dead. Noctis refused to believe Ignis could be dead. This was Ignis! He would never be caught unaware! Eyesight or no eyesight!

His eyes drifted over to Gladio, watching him crossing swords with a Ganymede. A second came up behind him, pulling itself up from the ground. There was no time for him to even call out Gladio's name.

It swung its body around full circle, wide sword connecting cleanly with Gladio's back, sending him skidding across the courtyard. He was limp, face down and away from Noctis as the first Ganymede stomped over.

Noctis opened his mouth in a silent prayer to the Astrals. _Please. Let him be alive. Gladio, please. Move._ He could feel tears slipping from his eyes, hot and stinging as he refused to blink.

Gladio flinched, pulling his arm up and dragging it through the blood that pooled underneath his body.

The Ganymede raised its sword high above its head before letting it drop, heavy and with a sickening crack across Gladio's spine.

The shield went still, arm once again going limp. Noctis felt another part of himself die with him.

There was blood dripping thickly from the Ganymede's sword as it raised it from Gladio's body. Both turned to look at Noctis.

He heard a whimper and a choked breath, head turning to Prompto, still standing at the foot of the steps.

Prompto was staring at him, fear in his wide eyes and tears staining his cheeks. His hands were shaking, clenched tightly around his gun. His mouth opened, breath catching in his throat as he tried to form the words.

Noctis shook his head as he saw a daemon appear behind the blonde. An Ayakashi. Its long, thin sword glinted in the lights of the courtyard.

There was a soft grunt and Prompto's gun clattered to the ground, vanishing in a flash of blue light. Nearly a foot of the Akayashi's sword stuck out of his chest, blood steaking down the metal.

Prompto was raised into the air, a few feet off the ground. Noctis watched as he brought his trembling hands up to his chest. A wet cough left his throat, speckling his chin with blood. He looked back at Noctis, eyes heavy lidded and crying silently. One arm dropped to his side, then the other. The Ayakashi tilted his sword downwards and Prompto's body slid from it to the ground uncerimoniously.

Noctis felt a final part of himself die as Prompto's shirt stained deep red, his eyes still and unfocused. He wanted to fall to his knees right then and there. Just let the daemons take him.

But he knew they wouldn't want that. Everyone was counting on him.

He didn't remember turning away from the scene. Didn't remember walking up the steps and into the Citadel. Noctis' body moved on autopilot. The throne was in front of him. His body felt numb as he turned to sit, hands trembling on the arm rests.

Summoning his father's sword, he placed the tip on the floor in front of him, hands tightly gripping the hilt. He hung his head, shaking it lightly as he felt a presence in the room. “How-?” he started, voice cracking. He bit his lip hard, tasting blood, and tried again. “How am I su-supposed to save the world...” he whispered, hands tightening on the sword, “when I c-couldn't even save the ones I loved?”

The ring on his finger burned and he flinched as a bright light filled the room around him. More silhouettes of long dead people appeared. The Kings and Queens of old.

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut, biting hard on his lip once more. “I'm not worthy,” he sobbed, voice barely a whisper. His hands tightened on the hilt as if it was a lifeline.

The room was quiet save for Noctis' soft crying.

After a few moments, he took a shuddering breath, shoulders shaking as he raised his head to he figures in the room. All were watching him. All except the one beside the throne. His father.

Sitting up straight, Noctis knew what needed to be done. He closed his eyes, feeling the stray tears slip down his cheeks. “I love you all,” he started, taking a shallow breath. “Luna, guys... dad.” With a short nod, he let the Kings and Queens know he was ready.


End file.
